shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cow Level
We all know the Titans are imperfect beings with imperfect creations. They have left many parts of Azeroth inaccessible due to their incomplete nature. And sometimes, tears in the very fabric of reality can transport adventurers to other odd and unfinished works of theirs. Discovery and Exploration During a routine scavenger hunt in Gnomeregan, Willimina leaned too hard on one of its rusting walls. The section buckled and while she thought it would pour rock on her, instead it ended up dumping her into a barely-lit area that look similar to Dragonblight. She's no stranger to being ported around ranomdly, and figured that's where she was. But on deeper investigation of the land, realized this had to be some sort've fluke. The towns she visited were completely void of life. The water was teeming with undead, and not the kind that could be communicated with. In addition, the snowy landscape had a moderate temperature and heavy sea scent. The further north she went, the more she found herself unable to breathe and experience an increased level of fatigue. So she turned south to see where the land would lead. This void environment seemed to be beckoning her somewhere. As soon as she reached the shore of the faux Dragonblight, Willimina discovered a Mechano-hog similar to her own sitting in its water. It floated very well, and that beckoning made it sound all right to use the device. She mounted up and took to the water like it was a muddy road. Even when the bike slipped under for a few moments, she discovered that breathing wasn't necessarily a problem for her. The huntress rode on with calm curiosity while the beckoning became stronger. Voice of an Old God? Many things were seen while out in the water, but the most intruiging thing was what she heard. The further south she went, the more a voice seemed to be pounding on the back of Willimina's mind, trying to convince her of something. She remembers a few phrases quite vividly: *"All land dissolves into sea, all life dissolves into darkness." *"Azeroth's problems will recur until all heroes cease to adventure." *"Why is Sen'jin unable to retake Echo Isle? Why is Gnomeregan without restoration? It is pointless to continue this path of resistence..." *"Cease your treading in the dark sea. Allow yourself to sink like all the others. They all float down here..." It nearly drove her mad, especially since it wouldn't shut up. Willimina powered off her Mechano-hog and gripped her ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. Then she heard something else that made her look to the sky. There were cows floating above her! A few farmhands as well, but most of them were falling and sinking into the water around her. With the hog's engine cut, she could hear the cows calling to one-another. When she rode on, she saw other animals also floating where humanoids were dropping like rocks. Seeing that told her that the voices in her head were just trying to trap her like it had so many others. If something as simple as a cow could stay afloat, she knew she had to as well. Escape or Ejection? Willimina turned her Mechano-hog around with the intention of heading back to what looked like land. But the moment she stopped listening to the voices, an indignant roar shook the sea right out from under her. The bike turned to dust and she plummeted for what seemed like forever. It was alarming at first but she refused to let whatever brought her there get the better of her. The familiar screech of her Silithid companion took her full attention and as she looked for its source, the world went dark. Moments later she opened her eyes and found herself laying in the watery landscape of the Wetlands. Cuddles was there but her supplies weren't, so she hopped on the bug's back and returned to Gnomeregan for her things. At this time, she has not told anyone of her interesting trip and where it landed her. Screenshot Proof Image:Cowlevel1.jpg|The Undercity's elevators are going somewhere... but where? Image:Cowlevel2.jpg|This is why it's called The Cow Level. Image:Cowlevel3.jpg|Farmers and farmhands were just dropping from the sky! Image:Cowlevel4.jpg|Cows weren't the only creatures floating here. Image:Cowlevel5.jpg|A ship in the middle of nowhere. There were spiders all over it, but apparently I didn't take a picture of that. Image:Cowlevel6.jpg|There's one now! Hanging out in the air with Naga. OOC: What Actually Happened Willimina's player was running Gnomeregan during the time the dungeon servers were having massive errors (Wednesday, April 15th 2009). Jumping into the portal for another trip, she ended up getting transported mid-air into what looked like Dragonblight. Turned out it was just a copy of Dragonblight that also claimed it was the Eastern Kingdoms. So she hopped on her Mechano-hog and rode around like any good explorer would. The sea never ended, it just stretched on while loading in certain NPCs and effects from the zones that are in the Eastern Kingdom. Later on she logged out in this area and when she came back, loaded underneath the actual Eastern Kingdom. Dropped for a long time and died, only to come back in a graveyard in the Wetlands. Good times. Category:Locations